


Ansatz

by naggeluide



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, Craigslist, Gen, Gifs and Memes, POV Zuko (Avatar), Pre-Relationship, Roommates, Suki is best girl, Toph being Toph, Zukka week 2020, code test, giving these people phones was dangerous, it's a beautiful disaster, so is sokka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naggeluide/pseuds/naggeluide
Summary: Ansatz(English, mathematics):An assumption about the form of an unknown function which is made in order to facilitate solution of an equation or other problem.(Deutsch):erstes sichtbares Zeichen; Spross, Anflug von etwas(Deutsch, Chemie):Zusammenstellung der Bestandteile für eine chemische ReaktionZuko needs a roommate.  A little unexpected help leads to something … equally unexpected.
Relationships: Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 62
Kudos: 494





	Ansatz

**Author's Note:**

> _(German):_ First visible sign; shoot (of a plant), hint of something  
>  _(German, chemistry):_ Compilation of the components for a chemical reaction
> 
> And yes, totally taking advantage of the multiple meanings of the English word chemistry (would it be too much of a stretch to translate Bestandteile to elements? Probably. But fitting nevertheless.) 
> 
> **Please click 'show Creator's style'** (if it's not automatically enabled for you) to get the full visual effect! 
> 
> For those who aren't familiar with Craigslist … it's the US's more sketchy successor to Facebook Marketplace basically.

(907) 286-7534  
  
**Sokka:** Hey, are you the guy on Craigslist who's looking for a roommate  
  
**Zuko:** WHAT  
  
**Zuko:** THE HELL  
  
**Zuko:** TOPH  
  


The Blind Bandit  
  
**Zuko:** you put an ad on craigslist about me?  
  
**Toph:** yeah. Because all you do is aggressively angst about rent  
  
**Zuko:**  
  
**Toph:** "Inside Out reaction GIF by Disney Pixar"  
  
**Toph:** get better alt text yo  
  
**Toph:**  
  
**Zuko:** damn it Toph. I'm not going to apologize because I might have just gotten texted by a murderer  
  
**Toph:** Or your new roommate  
  
**Toph:** or the future love of your life  
  
**Zuko:** WHAT CATEGORY DID YOU POST THAT AD UNDER  
  
**Zuko:** LINK. NOW.  
  
**Toph:** men seeking men, what else? 😜  
  
**Zuko:** I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS SEVEN WAYS INTO SUNDAY  
  
**Toph:** 😆 I'd like to see you try 👀  
  
**Zuko:** I bet you would  
  


(907) 286-7534  
  
**Sokka:** Hey easy there bro, just say wrong number. And what's a toph anyway? I'm not so up on internet slang. Kinda was living on an iceberg for a while  
  
**Zuko:** I apologize for my all-caps aggression. Yes, I am the guy from the craigslist ad  
  
**Zuko:** apparently  
  
**Sokka:** ah  
  
**Sokka:** I see  
  
**Sokka:** We all have that one friend  
  


Best Girl  
  
**Zuko:**  
  
**Zuko:** HE GETS ME  
  
**Suki:** I'm happy for you, bro  
  
**Suki:** I have no idea what this is about, btw  
  
**Suki:** But I trust if it's about a hot boy with an Alaska area code we'll stalk his insta together later  
  
**Zuko:** I don't even know his name  
  
**Suki:** ouch, that's a little low even for you 😜  
  
**Zuko:** I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIS N  
  


(907) 286-7534  
  
**Zuko:** So, uh.  
  
**Zuko:** Room's still available.  
  
**Zuko:** What's your name? I'm Zuko  
  
**Sokka:** Sokka  
  
**Sokka:** It rhymes with 'okka'  
  
**Zuko:**...  
  


Best Girl  
  
**Zuko:** I take it back, he's weird. There shall be no stalking of instas. Meet up for sparring anyway?  
  
**Zuko:** Omg actually I don't even know if they're a 'he'? I was just assuming because …  
  


The Blind Bandit  
  
**Zuko:** TOPH  
  
**Zuko:** Did you specify this potential roommate's gender in the ad? You know I go to a CATHOLIC SCHOOL, right?  
  
**Toph:** chillax, dude. Of course I said gays only  
  
**Zuko:** WHAT  
  
**Toph:** oops. Speech-to-text, so tricky, what can I say  
  
**Zuko:** TOPH  
  
**Toph:** look, I'm not going to be the one to get you in trouble with your crazy asshole dad  
  
**Zuko:**  
  
**Toph:** "A flaming pile of stinking refuse"  
  
**Toph:** accurate  
  
**Zuko:** also, they can never know I like boys  
  
**Toph:** yeah, yeah, we established closet solidarity years ago. We're gonna be in here together until either us or our overbearing parental units are skeletons.  
  
**Zuko:** oh shit I left him on ellipses  
  
**Toph:** now you're sounding like my speech-to-text plugin  
  


rhymes with 'okka'  
  
**Zuko:** sorry about the wait. Some stuff came up.  
  
**Zuko:** Uh, so, I guess you know a little about me from the ad then  
  
**Sokka:** not too much, it mostly goes on about how you wish you were better at martial arts? Also something about needing to get your honor back  
  
**Sokka:** And now that I know you didn't write that, I'm less worried about your self-esteem.  
  
**Zuko:**...that checks out.  
  
**Zuko:** My friend is blind yet somehow still kicks my ass on the regular, so I'll translate  
  
**Sokka:** hey I'm cool with the differently-abled, adds some well-needed variety of perspective on the world, you know?  
  
**Sokka:** but then I'm POC and queer so maybe biased  
  
**Sokka:** still cis male though, so I've got that going for me lol  
  
**Zuko:** oh cool me too  
  
**Zuko:** on all counts ha ha  
  
**Zuko:** wait do you also go to University of St. Yangchen?  
  
**Sokka:** yes, actually! I'm majoring in mechanical engineering!  
  
**Zuko:** but wait are you actually out then?  
  
**Zuko:** sorry  
  
**Zuko:** Way too personal  
  
**Zuko:** We haven't even met yet  
  
**Zuko:** I apologize, all my friends say I'm a disaster  
  
**Sokka:** well, I'm a disaster bi, so pleased to meet you? In terms of my roommate qualifications, I'm always down for a tub of ice cream and crying over hot girls/guys who for whatever reason *cough cough* school policy or my winning personality I'm not allowed to date  
  


Best Girl  
  
**Zuko:** omg he's funny  
  
**Suki:** send pics  
  
**Zuko:** mind out of the gutter  
  
**Suki:** you first  
  


rhymes with 'okka'  
  
**Zuko:** I'm lactose intolerant  
  


Best Girl  
  
**Zuko:** omg what is wrong with me?  
  
**Suki:** …do you want a list  
  
**Zuko:** I just told him I'm lactose intolerant. For no reason. Please come hit me in the head.  
  
**Suki:** ask toph and I'm sure she'll be right over  
  
**Suki:**  
  
**Zuko:**...no thank you  
  


rhymes with 'okka'  
  
**Zuko:** um anyway. Yes, I do martial arts, but Northern Shaolin Kung Fu is diametrically opposed to Hung Ga Kung Fu, so I don't need to 'improve' like that  
  
**Zuko:** Also I don't know why she would bring honor into this  
  
**Zuko:** I am super chill about my honor  
  
**Zuko:** However I am a man of my word  
  
**Zuko:** And dedicated to treating people right  
  
**Zuko:** Which includes maintaining cleanliness of common spaces  
  
**Zuko:** So maybe she was trying to say that I am prime roommate material  
  
**Zuko:** …just go ahead and stop me any time  
  
**Sokka:** it's cool man. I'm not running away yet. And I agree with your friend  
  
**Zuko:** …about the martial arts stuff?  
  
**Sokka:** no, that you sound like prime roommate material.  
  
**Sokka:** Color me interested  
  
**Sokka:** btw, this is me  
  
**Sokka:**  
  


Best Girl  
  
**Zuko:** _Forwarded from rhymes with 'okka'_  
  
**Zuko:**  
  
**Zuko:** Omg he's cute  
  
**Zuko:** Like, so cute  
  
**Zuko:** Suki why are there no cute pictures of me  
  
**Zuko:** Do I try and hide the scar?  
  
**Zuko:** He's going to hate me  
  
**Suki:** hey, breathe. First of all. Primary goal here is to acquire a ROOMMATE  
  
**Suki:** Not a boyfriend  
  
**Suki:** Secret boyfriend  
  
**Suki:** Which, may I say, majorly sucks and I'll rant about it later, but for now, since I'm awesome  
  
**Suki:** I will help you accomplish both of these goals at the same time  
  
**Zuko:** you're awesome  
  
**Suki:** I know  
  
**Suki:** Use one of the pics from your tinder. They're super cute!  
  
**Zuko:** I don't have a tinder?  
  
_Suki is typing..._

The Blind Bandit  
  
**Zuko:** DID YOU MAKE ME A TINDER  
  
**Toph:** This is an automated message: Toph Beifong is unavailable at the moment, please fuck off  
  
**Zuko:** TOPH  
  
**Zuko:** I'm buying you new shoes  
  
**Zuko:** Your parents will love them  
  
**Zuko:** They'll make you wear them ALL THE TIME  
  
**Zuko:** They will have heels  
  
**Zuko:** And you'll still be short  
  
**Toph:** wow, rude. I just use your tinder to look at cute girls?  
  
**Zuko:** YOU'RE BLIND  
  
**Toph:** so is love ha ha  
  
**Zuko:**  
  


Best Girl  
  
**Zuko:** can you send me those pics  
  
**Zuko:** It was all toph's fault  
  
**Suki:** I'd say you need to get better friends but  
  
**Suki:** Beggars can't be choosers  
  
**Zuko:** RUDE  
  


Circus freak 🤸🎪  
  
**Zuko:** hey send me the pics from my tinder pretty please?  
  
**Ty Lee:** of course sweetie!  
  
**Ty Lee:** click to download 4 images  
  
**Zuko:** ❤️  
  
**Ty Lee:** want me to forward that to Mai? Is that what this is about?  
  
**Zuko:** 😒😒  
  
**Ty Lee:** you know, in case Azula asks  
  


don't hate her  
  
**Zuko:** 🖤  
  
**Mai:** great more target practice  
  


rhymes with 'okka'  
  
**Zuko:**  
  
**Zuko:** Dat me  
  
**Zuko:** omg I know how to spell. I'm educated, I swear. That's me  
  
**Sokka:** honestly it's a relief to know you're my age, who tf texts in complete sentences? 😛  
  
**Sokka:** or did you just send me a picture of a random cute guy  
  
**Sokka:** And you're some weird ax murderer or something.  
  
**Sokka:** Or sword murderer more likely  
  
**Sokka:** Because of the kung fu  
  


Best Girl  
  
**Zuko:** now he thinks I'm an ax murderer? That escalated quickly?  
  
**Suki:** did you tell him about your swords  
  
**Suki:** Or did you tell him about your… sword  
  
**Zuko:** 🙈  
  


rhymes with 'okka'  
  
**Sokka:** ah ha ha sorry about that dude just joking.  
  
**Sokka:** Please don't ghost me. Although I would understand if you did.  
  
**Sokka:** Craigslist just has that rep you know?  
  
**Sokka:** but you sound ok  
  
**Sokka:** And look pretty fine, if that's indeed you 😉  
  
**Sokka:** And I really, really need a place to stay since my current digs mysteriously acquired water damage after my sister stayed the weekend.  
  
**Sokka:** It's a long story  
  
**Zuko:** I know how you feel, my sister burnt down my room once  
  
**Sokka:** Sisters  
  
**Sokka:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
  
**Sokka:** I take it she's younger  
  
**Zuko:** are you psychic  
  
**Sokka:** nope but I'm an Aquarius.  
  


Best Girl  
  
**Zuko:** what's my star sign  
  
**Suki:** seriously? This is the 21st century  
  
**Suki:** ask Google  
  


rhymes with 'okka'  
  
**Zuko:** I'm a … Aires (sp?)  
  
**Zuko:** Which I did not know until just now  
  
**Sokka:** whew good. Gen Z'er confirmed.  
  
**Sokka:** so, anyway. When can I see you?  
  
**Sokka:** And potential living arrangement  
  
**Sokka:** etc  
  
**Sokka:** And I'm super sorry about this, but my sister is paranoid and way too powerful for her own good, so can we like meet at a coffee shop or something first because again the murder thing  
  
**Zuko:** yeah, sure, that sounds good to me  
  


Best Girl  
  
**Zuko:** I FINALLY sounded like a normal human being IN ONE OF MY MESSAGES  
  
**Suki:** out of how many  
  
**Zuko:** shut up  
  


rhymes with 'okka'  
  
**Zuko:** I'll bring photos of the apartment of course, but I'm sure you'll want to see it in person before you make a decision  
  
**Sokka:** not the only thing I'll want to see in person  
  


Best Girl  
  
**Zuko:** I think he's flirting with me?  
  
**Suki:** ok, now I'm interested. Send me the convo?  
  
**Zuko:** click to download 3 images  
  
**Suki:** Zuko, honey. He's been flirting with you since he saw your PHOTO  
  
**Zuko:** is that how tinder works?  
  
**Suki:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ dunno, I ain't single  
  
**Suki:** Now go get that roommate 🍆  
  


rhymes with 'okka'  
  
**Zuko:** same 😀  
  
**Zuko:** how does Tuesday afternoon work. 2pm? Somewhere near campus?  
  
**Sokka:** perfect. Wild joe's?  
  
**Zuko:** make it so  
  


Best Girl  
  
**Zuko:** now I ruined it with an accidental star trek reference  
  
**Suki:** I refuse to believe that that can ruin anything  
  
**Zuko:** I love you nerd  
  


rhymes with 'okka'  
  
**Sokka:**  
  


Best Girl  
  
**Zuko:** HE UNDERSTOOD THAT REFERENCE. I'm in love  
  
**Suki:** 😀😀😀😀  
  
**Suki:** Also I told you so. Nerd.  
  


The Blind Bandit  
  
**Zuko:** I've got a date. No thanks to you.  
  
**Toph:** ha ha very funny but seriously I put out that ad to help you find a roommate not a date  
  
**Toph:** So you'd better get a goddamned roommate  
  
**Zuko:** might have one of those too  
  


no field trips allowed  
  
****Toph  
  
**Toph:** alt="Two bros sitting in a coffee shop, five feet apart, because they're not gay"  
  
****Toph  
  
**Toph:**!!!!  
  
**Zuko:** there's no way that's what the image description software came up with  
  
****Suki  
  
**Suki:** WHERE  
  
****Toph  
  
**Toph:** insta  
  
**Toph:** and how dare you doubt the power of machine learning  
  
****Suki  
  
**Suki:** OMG CUTE, you guys!  
  
****Toph  
  
**Toph:** so...?  
  
**Zuko:**...  
  
**Zuko:** and then they were roommates  
  
****Toph  
  
**Toph:**  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and another fun definition of the (German) word Ansatz is… "certain position and tension of the lips when blowing wind instruments." 
> 
> Sorry if the story is weak on plot and originality, I did this mostly just to play with the scripting and to confirm that, once and for all, AO3 is LEAGUES superior to fanfiction.net . The methods of making a messaging skin are very well outlined [here (Android)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631214?style=creator&view_full_work=true) and [here (iOS)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845/chapters/14729722); my final work skin takes elements from both and I'm happy to share the code, just send me a message on [tumblr](https://d-naggeluide.tumblr.com/).
> 
> If anyone reading this is an artist and wants to take a crack at drawing that Instagram photo or has something that already fits, I can totally fake that post format too and will gladly feature your art in here. Same goes for icons etc. should anyone feel inspired. Or if there are more fitting gifs/memes. I am no meme lord (although you'd think Toph would be).


End file.
